deathwishfandomcom-20200213-history
Tate Karp
Tate "The Fish" Karp is a burglar and a member of the Knox Gang in the Death Wish remake. History Before Paul Kersey Fish worked with Knox and the Knox Gang for nine months, performing a series of five burglaries. According to Joe Gannon, Fish was the main point of contact for himself and Joe with Knox who Joe didn't otherwise know. He also had a criminal record for burglary and was well-known to the police. Attack on the Kersey Family After Miguel Javier discovered that the Kersey family would be away at a birthday dinner, he sent the rest of the gang the information on their home address from the Kersey car's GPS. The gang attempted to rob the house, unaware that Paul Kersey had been unexpectedly called into work, resulting in their plans being cancelled. When wife Lucy and daughter Jordan returned home from a shopping trip, the gang ambushed them after Lucy spotted signs of their presence in the house. Joe and Fish, who proved to be the least violent of the three men, were left to guard Jordan. Fish searched the garage for something to tie Jordan up with and was disgusted when he returned to discover Joe preparing to rape Jordan against Knox's wishes. As Fish and Joe argued, Jordan fought back, leading to Knox shooting both women, leaving Lucy dead and Jordan in a coma. Encounter with Paul Kersey Months later, Trebol texted Fish after realizing that the man visiting his liquor store, the front for the gang's fencing operation, was in fact Paul Kersey. Fish ordered Trebol to distract Paul and rushed to the liquor store where Paul had already realized Trebol's involvement and forced the man to lead him to his family's stolen goods. Spotting Fish on the security cameras, Paul ducked out of the way as Fish attacked, leading to Fish accidentally killing Trebol. The two men exchanged fire, ending with Paul using the security cameras to shoot Fish through the bar and Fish quickly ran out of bullets. Paul confronted Fish who insisted he hadn't harmed Lucy or Jordan and directed him to Joe Gannon. Fish stated that he had everything Paul needed to know to find Joe on his phone, but grabbed a second gun instead and threw Paul across the room. Before Fish could shoot Paul, a bowling ball, knocked loose in the fight, fell on Fish's head, stunning him. As Fish fell on top of Paul, Paul shot Fish in the head through his mouth with Fish's own gun. Taking Fish and Trebol's phones and the security camera system's hard drive, Paul fled the shop. The next day, Fish's death was attributed to the Grim Reaper. Having found Paul's missing ring in the shop, Det. Kevin Raines and his partner Det. Jackson realized that Fish was part of the crew responsible for the attack on Paul's house. The two promised that they would look into Fish and his known associates and that it was only a matter of time before they found the other culprits now that they had identified Fish. Paul destroyed Fish and Trebol's phones to prevent the police from tracking them back to him, but was able to use Fish's phone to track down Joe who revealed that Fish had been the only one who actually knew Knox. Trivia *His nickname of The Fish is presumably a reference to his last name of Karp which is a type of fish. *In the Death Wish credits, he is simply listed as The Fish. His real name is given in the film by Detectives Raines and Jackson. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters killed by Paul Kersey Category:Deceased